Dragon
by zadabug98
Summary: Natsu was never Lisanna's prince, only her dragon. There to protect her. But when he fails he finds himself doing something stupid. Well, almost. He is shown another princess. One who didn't need a prince. Or even a knight for that matter. What she needed was a dragon. And Natsu was happy to oblidge. (FORMERLY KNOW AS FAIRY CAROL)
1. Chapter 1

I would just like to mention now that SUICIDE IS NEVER THE ANSWER! I have personally witnessed someone's reaction to learning a good friend - practically a father/brother figure - had commited suicide. This just happens to fit the story and I wnat you to take it that way.

* * *

"Nats! Where are you going?"

"Oh, uh, I, uh forgot something on the roof and I need it for later. I'll catch up with you guys later!"

"Oh, okay! See you later then!"

Natsu climbed the stairs slowly. He had since decided this was what he had to do and nothing could make him turn back now. His childhoos friend and secret crush Lisanna had died in a terrible car accident a little over a year ago. The worst part? He had been driving.

He had been released from the hospital a month afterwards and even now he couldn't take it anymore. His fries had been the only thing keeping him going but now it wasn't enough. They assured him that it wasn't his fault and that they didn't blame him but he blamed himself, and he would never be able to tell himself otherwise.

These thoughts in mind he pushed the door to the roof open and stepped out onto the flat, cement surface. The view was beautiful and he could see miles in every direction. The people below him looked like small bugs.

He smiled. All things considered this would be the perfect image, for the last thing he saw.

Still smiling, he stepped forward to the ledge, and fell.

The smile never leaving his face.

* * *

Please don't kill me I have my reasons!


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa, there, Natsu!" A voice scolded as he felt something tug him back onto the roof, "What do you think you're doing?" He recognised the voice and turned to see Lisanna standing with her hand on her hips, weight shifted to one foot and lening forward expectantly. Small, fluffy wings adorned her back and a golden ringlet was nestled in her white hair. She wore a white, robe-like dress and leather gladiator sandals.

"Lisanna!" Natsu shouted eagerly as he lunged to hold her, realising too late that he couldn't. She was merely an image.

"Calm down Natsu. I asked you a question. What do you think you were doing?" One hand lifted from her hip to point at him accusingly.

"Lisanna, I was, I mean I," He scrambled for the right words before stating simply, "I couldn't take it." He was sitting now, legs crossed and head hanging limply with his bangs covering his face.

"Take what?" Lisanna crouched beside him. "Your friends concern for you, perhaps?"

"No."

"Oh, then living on for me was becoming tiresome?"

"Never."

"Then what, if not that?"

"I couldn't take living without you, Lis. I love you. When we got to my house that night I was going to confess. But now I can't and - God, that felt good to say." Lisanna giggled, drawing his attention to her.

"Oh Natsu." She sang. "You're so cute! But can I tell you a secret?" Natsu nodded. "It wouldn't of mattered."

"Why not?"

"If I just told you," Lissanna winked. "It wouldn't be any fun." She stood, dragging Natsu up along with her. "Let us start with the past, ne?"

"What?"

Suddenly a white light surrounded the two and despite himself, Natsu shreiked. Lisanna laughed at this as snippets from his memories jumped out at him. His first fight with Gray, the day Igneel gave him his scarf, him playing with wendy, laughing at Cana when she had her first bottle of beer, the list goes on.

Suddenly the light stopped and he looked around, slightly recognising the place as Magnolia's cherry blossom park.

Before he could ask exactly what they were doing there a small voice he recognised called out, "Natsu! Where are you!"

Whirling around he could see the distinct white hair of a little girl as she came running past - more like through - him. He quirked his head before realizing he knew this memory. It was one of his favorites. That little girl was Lisanna and if he remembered correctly, little him should be jumping out right... about... now.

As predicted a small boy with raging pink hair and a white scarf wrapped around his neck jumped from a bush, startling the white haired girl to the ground.

"Natsu!" She cried. "Yoou're so mean!"

"I am the Demon Lord Natsu! Fear me!"

This continued and he watched in nostalgic bliss. His time Lisanna startled him from his reverie. "I knew it then," She said slightly distracted. "That you would be the best friend I would ever, or could ever, have." She turned to face him before continuing. "But Natsu, you were never nothing more than a friend. Even with the whole 'marriage' joke when we found Happy. I knew you were more like amy dragon, protecting me from harm, rather than the prince who was to sweep me off my feet."

He was about to protest but she began to walk away, dragging him with her. "Where're we going?" he asked, slightly annoyed she cut him off.

"We have someone to see before continuing. You'll thank me later." With that he was gragged through the streets and up to the doors of a very large house. She walked through the doors and he followed after. He could hear voices shouting in a nearby room and luckily that was where Lisanna was heading.

"It's all your fault!" A man screamed. "If it wouldn't have been for _you_ then Layla would be alive and not dead! Why did you have to go and chase that stupid toy, anyways!"

"I-it was a g-gift. Fr-rom a fr-riend." A small girl replied, her voice quivering from fear.

"From a friend, you say?! And tell me who is this friend! I've told you numerous times that friends are useless! The heir to the Heartphilia Konzern does not need something as insignificant as friends! I forbid you from seeing this person again and you will never leave this house! Now, leave!"

"Y-yes, F-father." The girl ran from the room crying and Natsu and Lisanna followed after. The girl slowed her pace when she reached a dead-end and slid down to crouch along a wall. "I-I g-guess you forgot, F-father." She murmured through her tears. "T-toda-day is m-my b-birthday." After saying this, the girl collapsed into painful sobs.

"Why'd you show me this, Lis? And that man was this girl's father? How could he treat her like that? On her birthday, no less!"

Lisanna's face held no expression as she simply said. "All will be revealed in time, Natsu. In due time."

The light began to swirl again and the girl's image became less and less visible as her sobs quieted as well.

"Wait, Lisanna," Natsu shouted. "We're not just going to leave her like that are we?"

"You can't change the past, Natsu. What's done. Is done."

* * *

Can you guess who the girl is and why Lisanna's showing it to Natsu?


	3. Chapter 3

The chapters on this story are really short. Sorry about that, but it's going to be a short story anyways. You wanna know my inspiration behind this story? Review and maybe I'll tell.

* * *

When the lights disappeared Natsu and Lisanna were once again standing on the school roof. "Wait," Natsu said. "Was that it? Are we done? But I'm still confused!"

"And you'll always stay that way." Lisanna laughed.

"Hey!" Natsu puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms.

"Sorry, sorry," Lisanna stifled the last of her giggles before returning to 'serious mode' and continuing. "Anyway, to answer you're question Natsu, we're only about a third of the way done. It's true we're back in the present but right now we're not focusing on you or me."

"Then who're we focusing on?" Natsu asked, still confused, slightly annoyed that it isn't over, and concerned for the crying blonde girl they had just left.

Lisanna put a finger to her mouth and whispered, "It's a secret." Natsu groaned and let her drag him by his scarf. His arms crossed over his chest and face holding a dark expression. After a little while he looked down to see they were walking on air! He freaked before realizing they weren't falling and some mysterious force was holding them up. He silently asked the mysterious force to keep it up.

Before long they were hovering over a small yellow house and once stopped they slowly dropped to the ground.

A girl stood outside the apartment, struggling to open the door. "Let me in," She shouted. "I'm sorry about this month's rent! I'll pay you double and interest next month, I swear!" No answer. "At least let me get my things!"

The door was opened and before she could enter a box was thrown out at her. She stumbled whn it hit her arms and almost fell. She stumbled through the box and pulled out a photo frame. A small crack was visible in the glass, covering woman in the photo's arm. The sight made the blonde tear up and hug the photo to her chest. "Oh, mama." She mumbled.

Before long she pulled herself together and stuck the photo back in the box while making sure her things were all there. They were and she picked up the large box in her arms, walking off towards somewhere.

"Is that the same girl from before?" Natsu breathed.

"Yes." Lisanna replied. "Now watch."

The girl had walked a long way. She was once again infront of those large doors. She pounded on one and got no reply. "Papa, it's Lucy, you're daughter. I'm sorry for the way I acted just please let me in." Her voice sounded on the verge of more tears and it almost cracked.

A voice on the other side of the door responded - with regret and pain evident in their voice - "Master Jude has... no daughter. I'm so sorry." The last three words were hushed and the quickly retreating sound of foot steps told the girl that the one speaking had run away. The blonde began to cry.

"Spetto-san, Spetto-san come back! Please!" She dropped to her knees as she cried. "I'm such a horrible person."

Natsu reached out to her, lying a hand on her head and slowly feeling the gold tendrils against his skin. She perked at the feeling and looked around, her gaze falling on air. "Wh-who's there?!" Her voice held fear but she lift a hand up to his and, although her hand merely passed through his, her eyes widened slightly.

She opened her mouth to speak but by that time the lights were once again swirling, taking him away from her.

"No, no!" He screamed. "Lisanna I have to help her! She needs help!"

"Yes, she does Natsu." Her face was solemn. "But our journey is not over yet. We have one more stop. I fear this one most."

The lights continued to swirl but this time they were not white. The lights were black... and crimson.

Like blood.


	4. Chapter 4

The black light was ominous enough, but the occasioanl spalsh of crimson made the whole experience that much creepier.

When the light dismissed, Natsu was alone. He shouted for Lisanna but she wouldn't answer. "Lisanna, come on, it's dark and I'm-" a voice interrupted his shout and he turned to face the person behind it.

"What do we have here, Shane?" A tall man with dark eyes and inky black hair called to the man beside him.

"A sexy babe who wants to play with us, of course!" The thin red-head with dark eyes laughed. "Can't you see how pretty she is, Carl?"

"I can, I can."

"P-please." A feminine voice pleaded, voice filled with fear. "I-I'll d-do anything, j-just p-please d-don't kill m-me." A form in front of the men shook and Natsu intsantly recognized the voice. It was the blonde!

"Oh but that's no fun?!" The big one scolded. "We want to hear you scream after all!"

The girl shivered again and Natsu watched as they pulled at her. He tried to intervine but he couldn't. Someone had to want to save this girl! Someone had to care about this girl! For fucks sake he cared about her the minute he layed eyes on her.

"What does this girl need, Natsu?" A voice in the back of his head whispered. "Does she need a prince to whisk her away, or a knight in shining armor?"

"No," natsu growled deeply.

"Then," The voice probed. "What does she need?"

"She needs a dragon." He said with confidence. "To burn up the bastards who try and hurt her!"

"What else would the dragon do?"

"Hold the princess safe. In the tower of his heart. And never let her go." Natsu was unsure where the words came from but they were there, and he meant them. With a loud roar he stomped up to the men and attmpted once more to beat them up. Before he could land his last blow light - brighter and warmer than before - enveloped him and he had to sheild his eyes from the onslaught.

When he opened them he found himself lying on his back with his friends surrounding him. He looked at each of their faces. Some concerned, some pissed, and said simply, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Erza exploded. "What's up? What's up?! Is that all you can say for yourself Natsu Dragneel?! What's freaking UP?!" She lunged at the boy but her boyfriend, Jellal, held her back. "Natsu, what were you doing up here?" He asked.

"Um." Natsu searched his brain. "Oh! I remember! I was looking for something I left up here during lunch!" He dug in his pocket and pulled out his silver pocket-knife with a carved dragon snaking along the handle. "See! It would have been bad if a teacher found it, right?" Erza nodded before exploding about him having a knife in school. That's the Student Council President for you.

These things didn't make notice in his mind as a voice whispered in his mind, "Don't forget about the girl Natsu." It said. "You are her dragon. Serve her well."

With that he jumped up from his lying postition and rushed over to the place her knew the blonde would be. He met her on the way to her apartment and jumped into a conversation with her. She seemed skeptical and suspicious of the boy at first but once they gotted started talking she warmed up to him. When they reached her apartment and her scene transpired he offered her a room.

Lucky for him, she oblidged and as they made their way home Natsu smiled. If this girl needed a dragon. He was happy to oblidge.

* * *

Up in heaven to figures could be seen high-fiving. One with short white hair and the other with blonde.

"You were right, Lisanna." The blonde said. "I believe that was a success."

"It was your idea, Layla-san."

"Well, we didn't want my darling daughter and your dashing dragon having such terrible demises now did we?"

"Oh, oh, look! Its those two thugs!" a pause, "And KO! GO Natsu!" Lisanna threw a mini celebration.

"Yes, another job well done." Layla said proudly.

"Oh just wait 'til Mira-nee gets up here. She's the Queen of Match-making!"

"Really? I'll need to discuss techniques with this girl."

The conversation continued as right beneath their noses the princess congratulated her dragon with a kiss. No princes or knights for her. She had a dragon.

And that's _way_ better.

Don't you think?


End file.
